


Losers Club Oneshots

by TheSecretAuthorForever



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal, Crying, Dating, M/M, Oral, Pain, Reddie, Scars, Stenbrough, false love, force, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretAuthorForever/pseuds/TheSecretAuthorForever
Summary: Hello! This is a set of Oneshot Fanfictions about the Losers Club. There will be 15 different one shots written in a random order (I have written down all of the character combos and have a random number generator pick the pairing to write). These oneshots are not related and all follow a random combination of Stan, Eddie, Bill and Richie. All are set during or around the events of the Young Losers Club.Trying to release new OneShot every Week! (Not Guaranteed)Leave Comments and Kudos!
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Stan and Bill

**Stan and Bill (Stenbrough)**

Derry, Maine was now free from the clown for another 27 years. The Loser’s Club, still reeling from the events that happened down in the sewer rejoiced in their victory but still knew that their lives were now forever changed. Nothing would ever be the same for the band that stopped the seemingly impervious monster that lived beneath their small Maine town.

But the band of Losers had to believe that they were safe for the time being, and all had to agree that if the monster comes back in the future, they would come back to kill it once and for all. For that future day, they could never forget, both because of the mental scars they had imprinted into their brains, and the long scar on their hand from the shard of broken glass that Bill inflicted upon the entire group. They had finally done it.

But soon, the group had to disband and go their separate ways, it was still August and school was going to start very soon so they had to enjoy what summer had left for them, even if it wasn’t that much due to the clown taking up a great amount of their time in the hot summer months. The first to leave was Stan Uris, his head wrapped up covering the bloody scrapes he had suffered down in the sewers. Then it was Eddie and Mike left followed soon by Richie and Ben. Alone in the plains sat Bill and Beverly, talking about the future of how Beverly would be moving away soon and how Bill didn’t want to let go of the girl that he loved. When Beverly got up to go, Bill quickly ran up to her and gave her a kiss, a kiss that seemed to make the idea that it would be possible for them to be something one day, but that wish would be gone as soon as the car to Portland turned the key.

Bill stared into the distance, his face now half covered in Beverly’s blood due to her putting her hand on him, when suddenly he heard a rustling in the bushes. He looked over to the area where he presumed the sound was from to see Stan’s face with wide-eyes looking at him before quickly ducking down to try to be out of sight. Unluckily for him, Bill saw him easily and immediately recognized it was him.

“Stan?” Bill yelled to the bushes. He watched as the bushes moved again, before the crackly voice of Stan broke through.

“Um… Sorry Bill” Stan said standing up trying to dust off any dirt he had gotten on his shirt. “I uh… I think I forgot something where we talked” Stan walked over to the area of plain grass where they had given their vow to come back if needed, and tried to remember where he was standing. Bill walked over to him.

“What did you forget?” Bill said looking around in the grass trying to see if he could spot anything.

“Um.. I thought my lucky pen was here, but I can’t seem to find it” Stan said, he was trying to make up something on the spot and the best he could come up with was a pen.

“I’m not seeing a pen here either” Bill said looking at Stan. Stan’s head was bandaged up pretty good but his face was undeniably still adorable and the brown curly hair was still as messy as always, just held down by bandages. “Are you sure you didn’t lose it on the way here?”

“I guess I could’ve… It was a nice pen though” Stan said, Stan was still thinking about the real reason why he decided to wait for Bill to be alone. Was it the right decision for right now? Especially when he just saw Bill kiss Beverly goodbye? It made the thought process on an already unsure idea even more complicated which did not do Stan any favors, especially when it is mentioned that his head already hurts due to the injuries sustained down in the sewer.

“I’m Sorry?” Bill said in a questioning tone, he didn’t expect to see Stan here in the first place and it was clear that he saw him kiss Beverly. In his mind it was better to just get it out of the way than to beat around the bush so eventually Bill talked again. “So, do you think Beverly will ever come back to Derry?”

“Um… I don’t know” Stan said as he moved his eyes to Bill’s face. Stan always thought Bill’s face was perfect, even if it is half covered in a woman’s blood. “She didn’t really give us much notice that she was leaving” Stan said as he tried to move his eyes away from Bill, but yet he couldn’t stop looking at his perfection so his eyes stayed where they were.

“I wish I could just, you know, ask her to...” Bill started to stay, moving his hands in a grabbing motion.

“To stay?” Stan said, his voice quavering. He knew Bill really loved Beverly and the whole revealing that she was moving thing was a shock to all of the Losers, and it was obvious that her dad was definitely not fit for keeping a child, but they didn’t expect her to leave town immediately after the clown was finished off.

  
“I’m glad you spoke there, I really shouldn’t talk to you about this kind of stuff.” Bill said turning away from Stan. It was apparent they something had gotten him a bit antsy for no apparent reason.

“Anything wrong” Stan asked Bill, he walked over closer to Bill where he could hear a small laugh. “What’s going on Bill?” Stan asked. Stan then put his hand on Bill’s shoulder.

“I never got to even go on a date with her” Bill said, turning back to Stan. Stan immediately saw that his eyes were tearing up. “I had everything planned. We would go to the movies, we would share a chicken strip basket at the Homestyle Diner, we would kiss as the sun goes down and then… I don’t even want to get into what happens after that” Bill said. Stan just stared at Bill before speaking again.

“I’m sure you would be a great boyfriend Bill” Stan said, to Stan it had seemed to get a lot hotter than it was before as he was sweating like a mad-man. What Bill had just described was basically Stan’s dream. A day dedicated to him and Bill, as more than friends, but that would never happen. Bill was obviously really into Beverly and therefore the idea of guys having more than friendship thoughts to him was not really on his radar.

“Stan?” Bill said, Bill watched as Stan was basically in a trance of thought. He said Stan’s name a few more times before Stan quickly shook his head.

“Sorry” Stan said. “I think I better go”. Stan finally looked away from Bill and immediately started walking away. Stan didn’t even want to think about looking back. Even if Bill screamed Stan’s name he couldn’t look back. Even if Pennywise was eating Bill limb by limb he couldn’t look back. He didn’t want to embarrass himself more than he already did. Stan walked at a fast pace away as Bill just watched.

Bill stood there, now actually alone, before walking away from the area. He was just in view of where they left their bikes when he saw Stan riding onto the open road and back to his house. Bill quickly got to his own Bike and did the same. The day was done and multiple hearts had been broken. 

Stan got home and immediately went into his room. He laid on his bed and thought about everything that has happened to him during the summer. It was amazing to him that he was even more scared than Eddie most of the time and Eddie was the fucking germophobe. Stan had gone along with the Losers Club all summer and defeated an evil entity of which none of the boys could really describe, but he was always the guy in the background. Never wanting to be the first one into battle. Never wanting to the first person to do anything. Never the person who wants to take the initiative, even it it lead to the greatest highs or the deepest lows. It plainly was not his scene, he was a follower, not a commander. 

Hearing Bill’s plans for a date was stunning. He had everything planned out, he was the leader than Stan always craved for, and he was just so fucking cute on top of everything else. Bill seemed to be the person who was made for him in almost every factor. Even since the events of the clown his stuttering had gone down. They hadn’t disappeared, but it was much better than Stan could ever remember. Stan wanted to give the world to Bill, but there was no way Bill would ever go for it. Bill is straight, Stan is… he doesn’t even know. All he could think about was Bill. His friend since, well since as long as he can remember. Growing up together in this strange town of Derry.

The idea of Bill denying Stan was what Stan feared the most. He didn’t want to try anything that would lead to the ultimate failure of being friendzoned by a straight guy. Yet, Stan couldn’t stop thinking about it over and over and over again. It was driving him nuts thinking about the cute boy who led the crew to beat the evil clown monster. He had to do something.

The night passed, and the next morning the Denbrough’s phone rang. Mrs. Denbrough ran over to the phone to pick it up.

“Hello?” Mrs. Denbrough said. On the other end of the line was Stan, he cleared his throat and then talked.

“Um… this is Stan… Uris…. Can I speak to Bill?” Stan said, he was timid thinking about what he was going to say. 

It wasn’t long before Mrs. Denbrough was calling Bill downstairs and Bill was taking the call. “Hi?” Bill said. His mom hadn’t told him who was on the other end.

“Bill!” Stan said loudly, Bill, being caught off guard, shook slightly but quickly recovered. He recognized it was Stan straight away.

“Hey Stan” Bill said, Stan took a deep breath and just went for it.

“Hey Bill, I was thinking and I know you wanted to do that whole date stuff with Beverly, but…” Stan said before Bill interrupted.

“Beverly is gone, She called me this morning to say goodbye” Bill said. “I was going to call all of you guys later but I hadn’t gotten around to it”

“Well I was wondering if you wanted to… I don’t know… go to the movies or something? I mean I’m not Beverly obviously but you know, I think it would really help you get your mind off of her... possibly?” Stan said before he closed his eyes and clinched his teeth. The answer to his question is what nightmares are made of.

Bill took a while to answer, at least a good 30 seconds. He was clearly unsure of the idea but he just went along with it. “Uh… Sure” Bill said. “What time?” 

Stan, now finally able to breathe again, spits out a few more words. “They have a showing at 6 p.m. That… that good for you?” Stan said, his voice trying to keep steady and only sometimes succeeding. 

“Yeah” Bill said. It was so matter of fact that Stan was concerned, but he didn’t dare say a word.

“Okay… then meet me at the Capitol Theater” Stan said. He quickly then eked out one more word “bye” and hung up. Stan had to sit down for a solid thirty minutes to get his heart rate to go down after that phone call. To his surprise, the first part of his plan was a success, now the only issue was that he had to wait a few hours until 6.

Bill, still confused by the entire thing and taken once again off guard by the sudden end of the call, hung up his phone and went back to his room. He laid down on the bed and just thought about everything. He had the idea for what seems forever to what the perfect first date would be. Yet the first time he gets to use it, the girl immediately moves away. Then all of a sudden a boy who he has known all of his life invites him to a movie after Bill told him that a movie was the first part of his plan. It was just so odd to Bill, but Bill agreed and a few hours later they met at the Capitol Theater and paid a homeless guy to buy them two tickets to see “Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child”. 

When they got in the theater it was obvious that they were one of many people who were clearly under 17, but the rules only said that the buyer had to be above 17, not the viewer. There was also the fact that at least for the two boys, they had dealt with an evil horror clown so a little horror film couldn’t really do anything to them. Sure enough, both of the boys didn’t really think of the film highly while leaving the theater and when they got out on the main street of Derry, it was still Daylight but the sun was going to set relatively soon.

Bill thought this was going to be the end of it, but Stan had other ideas as he quickly guided them into the homestyle diner and ordered them a basket of chicken strips to go. One they called Stan’s name, he grabbed the brown paper bag and Stan and Bill were off once again. Stan was wasting no time as the two boys quickly biked up a hill where they had a great view of the sunset. It was amongst the highest points in Derry and it was well out of the way of people. It was just them. It only occured to Stan then that he forgot to pick up any sauce or ketchup for the tenders and fries.

“Sorry, I was in a rush” Stan said blushing. Bill now realizing that Stan had tried to follow his plan step by step stood up.

“Stan… I get you wanted to help me through Beverly leaving and…” Bill started to say as Stan reached his hand for a chicken tender and ate a bite of it. “It was really nice to do all of this, but I don’t really know that this was meant for me and you to do” Bill felt really awkward. He didn’t want to crush Stan’s dreams, no matter how love driven they are. To Bill’s knowledge, this could be a kind gesture due to Beverly leaving or this could be an actual date that Stan set up so they would fall in love. Bill really wanted to think Stan’s intentions were the first option but the more that it happened, the more it felt like the second was what Stan’s intentions were.

“Bill, just… please sit, I really want to talk to you about something” Stan said, he knew that this was going one of two ways, and he was bracing for the worst, but he couldn’t let this opportunity slide. Bill sat down again and ate one of the fries. It was nowhere near as good as it was with Ketchup, but it wasn’t bad. Stan looked at Bill as the sun started to set. “Bill, this is what you wanted to do with Beverly, and I get that. I’m sure she would’ve loved it. I’m sure she loves you, yet I think more people love you as well.” Bill looked at Stan right in the eyes. It was clear he was not comfortable. Stan then moved his head towards the sunset as the sky turned almost pure orange. “Girls love you, and Guys love you. And I’m not saying love in a friend way”

“Stan, I’m not Gay” Bill finally said, he didn’t want to say it, but the window was closing.

“Yeah… I know” Stan said, looking back at Bill. “I just thought you should know” Stan then stood up and got on his bike. “You can keep the rest of the food. I’m not really hungry anyways.” It was when Stan was ready to push off, when Bill spoke again.

“Are… Are…. Are you not going to finish the plan?” Bill said quietly to Stan.

Stan looked over at Bill and sighed. “Bill, I think I’ve fucked up our friendship enough already today, I don’t want to…”

“But… what if I want to use it in the future… you know… Still? What if I find some girl and I want to try it with her. I need to see the full experience. Even if it is… with a guy.” Bill said, Stan couldn’t say anything. 

Stan got off his bike and walked back over to where they had set up the food. He sat down as the sun got lower and lower in the sky. He looked over to Bill who had been staring at him for the last minute or so and then took a deep breath. He leaned over to Bill and their lips met, it was a soft kiss. Yet then something Stan did not expect happened. Stan pulled away from the kiss and suddenly Bill’s hands took hold of Stan’s face, bandage and all. Bill then pulled Stan in close for another kiss, this time more forceful from Bill’s side which really caught Stan off guard. It wasn’t long before Bill was licking Stan’s lips and begging for them to let him in. They sat there for a solid three minutes just making out, tongues flying around each other’s mouths until Bill finally pulled away.

“Wow.” Bill said, his face was now bright red.

“That… was more than I expected” Stan said, a clear sweat line was starting to form on his head.

“You know what the last part of my plan was, the part that I couldn’t tell you?” Bill said smiling at Stan.

“Get married, have three children and retire to England?” Stan said as a guess.

“Wow, that is oddly specific, but no. The last part was for Beverly to give me a blowjob” Bill said. He gestured his hand down to his groin area where there was a clear tent. This made Stan’s face blush harder than he had ever done before.

“I… I… I don’t know where I would even start” Stan said. Without saying a word, Bill unbuckled his jeans and pulled them down leaving him only in his tight white underwear. The tent was even bigger than it looked through Bill’s jeans. Stan looked back at Bill and then down to his groin about three times before he shifted his body to get his head down in the area. Stan moved his hands to get a grasp of Bill’s underwear and pulled them down unveiling Bill’s five inch monster in all of it’s uncut glory. Stan looks back up at Bill one more time before looking back down and moving his hand to take it into his grasp.

Bill’s dick is hard but squishy at the same time and it feels basically the same as Stan’s which was to be expected. Stan gives it a few strokes and Bill is very vocal about it moaning into the quickly darkening world around them. What Stan was doing felt extremely natural to him, mainly because he knew this is what his body was telling him to do, but also helped that he was doing this action in the open world around them instead of in a bedroom where they would have to be quiet. It didn’t take long for Stan to realize that stroking him while his dick was dry wasn't the best so it wasn’t long until Stan moved his head down to the throbbing cock before him and took a long lick from the base to the head. This makes Bill moan louder and it isn’t long before he is asking for it.

“Suck me” Bill says as Stan takes the request and inserts the head of Bill’s penis into his mouth. Stan is slow and steady has he takes more and more of Bill’s rock hard cock into his mouth. To Stan it tastes pretty good with a taste of skin, salt and musk. When written out on a piece of paper it sounds disgusting but when he actually tastes it, it is amazing. Before long, Stan is taking Bill’s dick to the base and surprisingly Stan had very little in terms of gag reflex. It was only when he took it to the deepest point where it was hard to handle, but it was more than enough for Bill. 

Bill didn’t care if it was a male or a female sucking on him, a mouth is a mouth and Stan was doing an amazing job with it. It was a few minutes before Bill made Stan take it out of his mouth so he could change positions. Bill stood up and made Stan go on his knees and suck him from there. That felt even better because now Bill could easily grab his curly hair and more importantly, facefuck the living hell out of him.

It started out slow, Bill would thrust in when Stan went out and vice versa, but it soon got quicker and quicker and once Stan realized what was happening, he let Bill take control and it lead to a solid minute of hard face fucking, in which Stan realized how much of a sub he really was. Bill was the leader he wanted and that want quickly turned into a crave. He wants Bill because he is a leader everywhere, even in the bedroom. It was another few minutes of them alternating between facefucking and normal blowjobs when Bill was finally about to burst. Bill’s pants were more rampant and were getting higher in pitch until he finally let loose a loud shout. At the same time, he used his hands to force Stan’s head as deep as it could go on his dick so his cum went straight from his dick into Stan’s throat. It made Bill moan maniacally and made Stan choke for ten seconds before he could finally get it all swallowed down.

“That… was amazing,” Bill said smiling. He looked at Stan, Stan was clearly still in shock over what had just happened. He just gave his friend of many years a fucking blowjob and also just swallowed his entire load down his throat. Stan looked at Bill and smiled back. When Stan got up from his knees, he tried to kiss Bill again, but Bill refused.

“What’s wrong?” Stan asked Bill. Bill didn’t even flinch when he answered.

“I told you Stan… I’m not gay, I never will be gay, I only let you do that because I wanted to see how my plan would work” Bill said. He got on his bike when Stan spoke again.

“But I thought…” Stan started to say as Bill rode away on his bike, quickly out of view. Stan looked at the sky, now completely dark and back at the path that Bill rode away on. It was clear he wasn’t coming back.

Stan sighed and sat down back on the ground, the food they had bought was cold now and they had barely eaten half of it. 

Stan genuinely had no idea where to go from here. He had kissed and given a blowjob to his best friend, but then he just rode off like it was nothing. That was truly fucked up. Stan watched as the stars started to populate the sky and sighed, not knowing what the next day would find for him.


	2. Richie and Eddie

**Richie and Eddie**

Eddie’s family has been going to Keene’s Pharmacy for as long as he could remember. Through multiple pills, inhalers, bandages, and other medical stuff of which Eddie’s overprotective mother abided by, it had become the Kaspbraks one-stop-shop. Well until the basement scared the living shit out of Eddie as he saw his mom get forced into kissing the same Leper he saw in front of the Neibolt house. Safe to say that’s something he wanted to forget.

At the same time though, there was something else he heard in that shop that was also a bit concerning. The Pharmacist's daughter, Greta, and Eddie never talked that much, they weren’t friends or anything even close, but during the summer Greta would come to the pharmacy with her father to do things around the shop for the likely reason of trying to get some allowance money. Eddie never really pays her any mind unless she speaks to him and even then, it isn’t much. Except for today, before the creepy leper shit went down, she made a joke that would not leave Eddie’s head. 

Eddie relayed the thought in his head multiple times, “I don’t have a tumor on my dick”. It was not even thinkable, was it even possible? His mom deliberately tried to avoid talking about that area and she pulled him out of every sex ed class she could. He tried thinking about it, It was Greta so she was probably lying, but at the same time she said that her father (the pharmacist) said it, she could’ve been relaying the information before he could tell Eddie’s mom the bad news. Then again, how would a pharmacist know about a tumor, especially there? Maybe the doctor noticed it and told his mom who didn’t tell Eddie? He can’t really be sure about it, so many different possibilities that result in him getting a large growth on his penis that is definitely not healthy. 

Of course the issue then becomes who does he ask about it? Is his doctor and his mom in agreement to not tell him? Neither of them may not want to even talk about it, especially because it is referring to that specific organ on the male body. He also knew he couldn’t possibly tell his friends, he was sure none of them wanted to hear about his dick. Then again though, one of his friends did seem to know quite a large amount about dicks, or at least dick jokes.

“I can’t talk about this to Richie, I think I’d die of embarrassment” Eddie thought to himself as he turned down the road. Of course it didn’t help that Richie’s house is directly on the way to his own. When thinking more and more about it though, every single one of Eddie’s ideas led to Richie, except for the one that involved trying to get Henry Bowers to cut his dick off, but that was definitely not the first option on his list. Eddie looked up, he had brought his bike with him but he opted to walk it home because of all the thoughts he was processing, and soon he saw Richie’s house in view. It wasn’t the biggest house in the world, looked similar to every other house in the neighborhood, but it was certainly Richie’s based alone on his Street Fighter Poster he had covering his window on the top floor. Richie was so proud of his Street Fighter skill, Eddie knew he would have no chance against him, but that was besides the point. 

Eddie battled in his head to either knock on the door or just go home and try to forget, and he never stopped walking until he was directly in front of the Tozier house. Then suddenly, the decision was made for him.

“What’s up Momma’s Boy?” Richie said as he rode his bike past Eddie and into the grass besides his driveway. Richie had been practicing Street Fighter and after a few strange events happened on his end, he decided to just go home. The world was getting crazier than he could ever imagine.

“Not much” Eddie said, his voice a bit frail with the battle of whether he should ask him about ‘the issue’ still being fought in his head. Then weirdly in all the chaos something horrible happened. Eddie’s dick was starting to get hard.

Richie looked at Eddie, he could tell something was off about him, but he didn’t really know what. “Are you okay?” Richie asked. Eddie immediately looked in Richie’s eyes and it became almost transfixed. 

“I’m…. I’m Fine!” Eddie exclaimed trying to get on his bike but failing miserably, letting the bike fall to the ground. Eddie, now completely red-faced, stared by at Richie and opened his mouth without being able to speak.

“Dude, something going….” Richie started to say until he finally noticed the elephant in the room, or more specifically, in Eddie’s pants. “Eddie, we get boners all the time, what the fuck is your problem?” Richie said, he reluctantly pulled his eyes away from the obvious tent.

Eddie immediately upon hearing these words put his hands over his crotch, this was past the level of embarrassment he could handle, this was a tragedy. Eddie tried to speak again, still not being able to form a word.

“Well are you going to take care of it?” Richie asked Eddie. Richie was only rarely shy, usually when it was about really gay stuff. For stuff like this, he usually could deal with it because he could always swing the conversation another way and therefore avoid the obvious difference in his mind compared to most of the boys he knew. “Well?” He added on.

Eddie looked back into Richie’s eyes as the battle in his head was finally won. “I think my mom and my doctor are not telling me something, something bad” Eddie said, he didn’t want to be specific yet, turns out the battle was only 99% won. Eddie watched as Richie’s state of confusion became a genuine state of concern. He immediately walked over to Eddie, getting closer than Eddie was really comfortable with.

“What’s going on?” Richie said, his words quick with a tone of genuine concern. Eddie looked into Richie’s eyes.

“I can’t tell you out here, we have to be somewhere private” Eddie said. In the back of his mind he was hoping that this would end this conversation, but it did the opposite.

“Come on, let’s get to my room. Should I call the others?” Richie said, the second sentence sent Eddie into a panic.

“NO! No… don’t call them, could be a false alarm, I don’t know” Eddie said. Richie quickly without thinking took Eddie’s hand and guided him to the front door of his house. Eddie, not having time to think to pull his hand away, just went along with it and he and Richie quickly went up the stairs into Richie’s room. It was small with a few posters, it wasn’t anything special. Richie then spoke again.

“What’s up Eddie?” Richie said, he and Eddie were in direct eye contact and neither one of them wanted to look away.

“I think I have a tumor on my… Penis” Eddie said, he said ‘penis’ very quietly compared to the other words. Eddie immediately looked away from Richie and turned around, he didn’t want to hear what Richie had to say, but Richie spoke to quickly for Eddie to try and tune him out.

“The fuck?” Richie said, moving closer to Eddie. Eddie could feel his body’s warmness close to his skin. “You think you have a tumor on your dick?” Richie exclaimed. He was very confused, disgusted, aroused and frankly disoriented by what Eddie said. Eddie turned around again.

“I think you are the only person I can talk about this with. None of the other’s would even give it the light of day.” Eddie said, tears starting to form. “And of fucking course I have been thinking about my dick and now it is fucking hard”.

Richie thought the worst it could be was that he got a splinter or something, not that he had some form of Penile cancer. Richie didn’t even know what Penile cancer looked like, hell the only penis he had ever seen was his own and some guy in a porn tape he found accidentally left in the VCR one night.

“Are you sure?” Richie asked Eddie, Richie took a peek down at Eddie’s groin again and it was still very hard. It looked to be at least 4 inches through the clothing. Not bad for a boy Eddie’s age.

“I don’t know” Eddie said, the tears were now flowing down his face. Richie looked at Eddie’s face again and then back down. He was thinking many things and the question he wanted to ask was right there but he knew it could end badly.

“Can… Can I see it?” Richie asked, his tone timid. Eddie let out a gasp when Richie finished his sentence. Then without Richie even having to lay a finger, Eddie undid his belt and let his shorts fall to the ground. This is what finally pushed Richie’s length to full hardness, but Eddie couldn’t see it. 

Eddie looked down at the tent in his underwear, he didn’t know what he was doing and what he was doing felt wrong in multiple ways. He could never tell his mom he did this or else she would find a way to sue the Tozier family to the point they had to leave the state. Eddie looked at Richie, now fully transfixed at the tent and he decided to just finish the deed. 

Richie was flabbergasted when Eddie removed his underwear and unveiled his just under 5 inch monster, it was even bigger than Richie thought in the underwear. Richie’s first instinct was to grab it but he withheld. He didn’t want to go too fast that Eddie would get freaked out. It was about a minute before either of the boys said another thing.

“I… I don’t see anything wrong… Is it okay if I… had a closer look?” Richie asked, holding his breath. Surprisingly Eddie didn’t even hesitate in shaking his head yes and with that Richie got on his knees in front of Eddie’s crotch. Richie took a deep breath as he extended his hand to touch the other boy’s private flesh and it felt just like his own. He couldn’t tell that anything was wrong.

Eddie was feeling strange with Richie’s pokes and prods on his penis, he had never had someone touch it besides the extremely few cases for medical checkups, and even then Richie is much rougher. But that roughness didn’t equal pain, it equaled pleasure. Richie looked up back at Eddie and started talking. 

“I don’t see anything wrong” Richie said, yet he didn’t let his hand leave Eddie’s penis. “It seems to be just like mine, only a bit bigger”.

“Bigger?” Eddie exclaimed, pulling himself away from Richie’s hand. “Like bigger because there is a tumor?” It was clear that Eddie didn’t get what Richie had said.

“No… your dick is longer than mine” Richie said, he wanted to grab Eddie’s dick again but he withheld. “I don’t think there is a problem Eddie” Richie said, he wanted to lie that there was a problem because it would likely allow him to hold Eddie’s dick some more but Richie wasn’t about to make Eddie go even crazier. Of course then Eddie said something that made Richie’s jaw drop to the floor.

“I need to see yours,” Eddie said,his face transitioning from worried to serious. “I need to see the difference for myself”. Richie looked at Eddie’s dick and back up at Eddie’s face about two times before saying another word.

“Are… you sure?” Richie asked Eddie, his friend for what seemed to be forever. The two had known each other from a young age and now Eddie was asking to see Richie’s dick after Richie just gave Eddie a half-assed handjob. Eddie looked straight into Richie’s eyes.

“Drop the pants,” Eddie said. In one fluid sequence Richie stood up and Eddie got on his knees to watch Richie let down his jeans and underwear to unveil his slightly smaller 4.5 inch joy. Richie watched as Eddie started to look away before forcing his head back to the sight and then tried speaking, but couldn’t say a word.

“See? It’s a normal penis” Richie said. Richie was feeling many different feelings from arousal to embarrassment and beyond, but getting out of this situation was more awkward than anything else.”I doubt you have anything wrong with…” Richie started to say when his words were stopped abruptly by the sensation of Eddie wrapping his hand around Richie’s length. Richie’s mind became mixed with emotions. Part of him wanted him to stop because what he was doing was wrong on a moral level, but at the same time what Eddie was doing was something he only had dreamed about to that point. Richie decided to let it last a bit longer.

It lasted for another minute or so before Eddie spoke again. “I… I think I’m fine”. Eddie pulled back and stood back up. “I think I was just overthinking a stupid joke…”. Eddie’s face grew bright red of embarrassment and a few tears formed in his eyes. Richie, seeing this unfold, tried moving closer to Eddie but Eddie pushed back. “No, we shouldn’t of done this” Eddie cried as he started to pull his underwear back up to cover his private parts.

“Eddie” Richie said, trying to think of something to say, yet nothing could come to him. Anything could set Eddie off and the last thing Richie wanted to do was have what they did revealed to Eddie’s mom. Yet the options were slim and some of the more… interesting ones could land Richie with molestation charges. Yet those ideas where what stood out in Richie’s mind the most and as Eddie’s tears started to flow more regularly, Richie decided to take drastic measures. 

When Eddie looked down to buckle up his belt on his shorts, Richie quickly moved close to him and swatted his hands down from the belt buckle. As the buckle was not clasped, the shorts fell down again leaving Eddie’s underwear as the sole concealment of his “jewels”. Then when Eddie looked up surprised by the actions, Richie went for the home run and kissed Eddie right on the lips. Of course as Eddie was not ready for this he immediately pushed Richie with his full strength which made Richie fall to the hardwood floor in a heap.

“Ow” Richie said as he looked up to see Richie’s face in a state of shock, deliberation and fear. Neither boy wanted to speak for what felt like minutes but it was only around 30 seconds until Eddie yelled.

“WHAT THE FUCK” Eddie yelled at his full strength. Richie was thankful his parents were home yet. “Did you just?” Eddie said as Richie stood up, his back hurting from the direct contact it made with the floor. Eddie backed away from Richie but was soon met with the closed door at his back. “Dude, why?”

“Why do you think?” Richie said.

“Are you a....” Eddie said, he didn’t really want to say the word.

“Yeah, I’m a fag, you caught me.” Richie said point blank. There really wasn’t a point to beat around the bush in this circumstance, he was basically screwed. So his thoughts now were to make the most of it.

“I just let a fag touch my fucking dick” Eddie said quietly looking down at Richie’s cock. “And I felt his up”. Eddie immediately turned around and was going to open the door when Richie quickly ran up to him and pressed him against the door, Richie’s dick riding up under Eddie’s shirt on his back.

“You can’t tell anyone!” Richie exclaimed. He wasn’t even thinking about his dick right now, he was more concerned with not letting his dirty little secret get out to the entirety of the Derry School District. As Eddie squirmed to get away, Richie finally noticed where his cock had landed up. Eddie had noticed it earlier.

“Let me go you fuck!” Eddie exclaimed, but Richie wasn’t listening. Seeing the back of Eddie’s head was part of Richie’s dreams and Richie went in for a small taste, kissing the back of his neck and suckling on an earlobe. After about 30 seconds Eddie started trying to punch Richie, but his punches didn’t hurt much as Eddie was honestly quite weak. Richie, still ignoring the punches and Eddie’s loud cries for help, placed his fingers in the elastic of Eddie’s underwear and pulled them down showing Richie Eddie’s small ass.

“What are you doing?” Eddie yelled as Richie wrapped his hand around Eddie’s dick once again. This time he had no inhibitions.

“I’m making sure your penis is functioning correctly, if you have cancer, it may not be working right” Richie said as he flipped Eddie around now facing him. “If you bite, you will regret everything” Richie said as he moved his lips back to Eddie’s and made sure to insert his tongue into Eddie’s mouth. It was everything Richie dreamed of and more as they one-sided kissed for a solid couple of minutes while Richie stroked Eddie’s, much to his own dismay, erect cock. Richie eventually stopped kissing Eddie and took a hold of Eddie’s legs and caused him to fall to the floor. Eddie fell in a heap and now was laying on his back, in the perfect position for Richie to lay on top of him. Richie made sure to line his dick up with Eddie’s face as he plunged his mouth onto Eddie’s dick sucking it in halfway.

Richie’s cock, now being pushed towards Eddie’s face, was slapping against Eddie’s chin for a while as Eddie refused to open his mouth. It was getting more difficult to suppress the moans as Richie’s mouth went down his cock and Richie made sure that he thrusted in the right area when he finally brought Eddie’s cock fully into his mouth finally causing Eddy to let out a great loud moan through his mouth which was shortly cut off due to cock interference. Eddie wanted to spit it out but once it was inside Richie pulled off Eddie’s cock and said “Do anything and you won’t enjoy what happens” before going right back to sucking Eddie’s cock. With this, Eddie just took Richie’s oral penetration with streams of tears falling down his face. Eddie just wanted Richie to check if he didn’t have Penile cancer and now he was here. This wasn’t supposed to happen. 

On Richie’s side, he was enjoying his first blowjob by moaning crazily on Eddie’s cock. Eddie wanted to move, he wanted to leave, yet Richie’s body was just big enough that Eddie couldn’t garner the strength needed to move him. This left Eddie at Richie’s mercy, or more specifically, Richie’s Cock’s Mercy. So the minutes passed and Richie tried thrusting as hard as he could but it was difficult to facefuck and suck Eddie’s erect monster. To Richie though, what he wanted to do next including sucking Eddie’s cock more so he relieved Eddie of blowjob duty and held him down as Richie changed positions so he was basically sitting on Eddie’s torso.

“I can’t breathe,” Eddie said in a gasping voice. Richie was sitting in the exact wrong position for Eddie, especially when he was already breathing hard due to the current situation he was in. Luckily for Eddie, Richie wasn’t that evil so Richie shifted his body down Eddie’s body so his ass was close to Eddie’s dick, yet not touching. Richie looked at the boy he had known for basically forever and gave a sly smirk which Eddie clearly saw in his glassy eyes that were flowing tears like a river.

“Eddie, yeah… you can’t tell anyone about this” Richie said as he grabbed Eddie’s cock behind him, giving a few strokes to make sure it was lubed up sufficiently. Then he shifted back some more until he could feel Eddie’s cock perfectly run up his crack.

“No!” Eddie exclaimed. “Don’t put it up there, my mom is already going to kill me, if she found out about that she would make sure I was cremated two times!”.

“Tough,” Richie said as he put his fingers in his mouth and then put them to his hole to get some sort of lubrication. This wasn’t going to be easy, Richie was a virgin too. Yet he went ahead and lifted his ass and grabbed Eddie’s dick to attempt to line it up. The first time to Eddie’s relief, was a complete fail as Richie ended up falling straight onto the bed between Eddie’s legs, he had overshot it. The second try was better, this time at least feeling the dick slide along his crack as he went down. The third time was when he hit paydirt.

Richie gasped as the head of Eddie’s cock penetrated Richie’s sacred hole. Eddie was shocked too, but in a more pleasurable way than Richie. To Richie it was hurting quite badly, but he knew he couldn't stop. So he let himself go further down Eddie’s stalk until he bottomed out. It surprisingly didn’t hurt too badly after the first intrusion, but it still wasn’t particularly pleasurable. To help him out, he forced Eddie’s hand to grasp his still hard cock and stroke as Richie started to move up and down on Eddie’s dick. After a couple minutes the pain had finally subsided and there was a bit of pleasure but his ass almost went numb. His dick was also a bit numb feeling but there was still plenty of pleasure from Eddie’s hand. The entire act continued for another minute or so until Eddie finally thought about everything

Eddie was here in Richie’s house, in his room. He was having his first sexual experience ever and it involved a person he had been friends forever with riding his dick. He knew that this was about ten million times above wrong, but he can’t say it didn’t feel good and it almost felt right. It also helped that Richie’s tight virgin hole was giving Eddie’s cock the closest warm hug it had ever gotten.

That's when Eddie started thrusting with Richie’s movements. Richie immediately felt the difference and his face immediately perked up with a huge smile. He pulled himself off of Eddie and got down on all fours. “Use me,” Richie said.

Eddie thought about leaving immediately as Richie got down his knees, but now… he was realizing that his dick would never forgive him if he didn’t take the opportunity. So Eddie walked behind Eddie and looked at his ass. Richie’s hole was already gaping because of the previous fucking, and his ass was surprisingly cute to Eddie. He isn’t sure why, but for something that is made for waste removal, it actually looked good and it wasn’t long before his dick was being entered back into the hole. 

Richie gasped as the dick was reentered into him, this time giving a much more pleasurable feeling to his insides. Then Eddie started thrusting, and these thrusts weren’t slow, they were fast as lightning, within one second he got what seemed to be three or four thrusts and within two minutes Eddie was screaming.

“I feel it rising” Eddie said as he thrust in and out. 

“Do it inside,” Richie said, amazed that Eddie was actually doing this without having to force him anymore. Then he was even more shocked when Eddie decided to give Richie’s ass a hard slap which made Richie moan another loud moan. It didn’t take long before Eddie gave one last thrust and kept his cock inside for a solid 30 seconds as hot warm boycum spilled into Richie’s anal cavity. Eddie then pulled his dick out, only a small stream of cum started to pour out of Richie.

“Okay, now my turn” Richie said as he tried standing up. But before he could stand up all the way Eddie was already heading to the door, his shorts already on. “Wait, what are you doing?” 

“Richie… that was so… what we did in there was bad” Eddie said, he wasn’t crying anymore.

“I know, and I am sorry for forcing you! But I really need to” Richie said when Eddie cut him off.

“I won’t tell anyone” Eddie said as he started to walk down the stairs, still putting his shirt on. Instead of following him, Richie peeled back a corner of the poster that covered his window and watched Eddie pick up his bike. Eddie looked up to Richie and gave him a “jack off” motion with his hand, before getting on his bike and riding away. 

The only problem was that Richie’s cock had gone flaccid due to Eddie leaving. Richie left the window and laid on his bed, with cum leaking onto the sheets below him. He didn’t even care. He just had sex, he also just raped a guy, but he had sex. And even though he didn’t get to finish, this day was now one of his favorites.


	3. Stan, Richie and Eddie: Part 1

**Stan, Richie and Eddie**

**Part 1**

The weather in Derry, Maine on Sunday October 16, 1988 was dreadful with dark grey clouds and rain in the forecast for the entire day. It was the kind of day where a normal person would want to stay inside and play a board game with their family or watch a movie on the VCR. Yet for the boys of the Losers Club, this day was to be had together in order to finish a project for their health class. 

The boys had decided to go to Stan’s house as his parents were going to be out of town at a conference so the boys would be allowed to stay later than usual. The project wasn’t particularly difficult but it would take time to complete as they had to cover an entire chapter of their textbook in two posters. All four of the Losers Club boys were in the group because that's what happens when a teacher lets the students assign their own groups.

Stan’s parents had only allowed him to stay home alone in the last few months, thanks to the pestering of Stan for them to get rid of the babysitter, so the choice was made and the boys had told Stan that they would be at his house at around noon and it was 11:56 a.m. when Eddie rolled up on his bike to Stan’s house. It helped that Eddie lived closest to Stan but the ride wasn’t that much shorter than the other boys. As Stan saw Eddie pull into his driveway on his bike, Stan waved Eddie to the door. Eddie, being the careful person he was, brought his bike up to the porch as it was covered and put up the bike stand. As he walked towards Stan’s front door, Stan noticed that Eddie was holding a plastic bag.

“Hey” Stan said as he let Eddie in. Eddie had been in Stan’s house plenty of times before, they have been friends for years, and it was the same as always.

“Hey” Eddie said, he tore open the bag and pulled out a full set of clothes, Shirt, Pants, Underwear and Socks. It was then that Stan realized how soaked Eddie had become due to the downpour outside. He was absolutely drenched all over and he had water dripping from his hair. Eddie’s mother had put the extra set of clothes in a bag in case he needed them, and it turned out that he needed them badly. “I’ll be right back” Eddie said. But before he walked off, he took off his shoes and socks and placed them by the wall near the front door. Then he walked into the bathroom off the hallway and shut the door.

Stan didn’t pay much attention to this, he had seen Eddie do this before, but it was a while ago. It didn’t really matter though. Stan looked at the clock and now it said 12:00 on the dot and sure enough Richie was riding up to the house and instead of being like Eddie, he just left his bike on it’s side in the front lawn of the Uris house and ran up to the door. Stan let him in and it was apparent that Richie was just as drenched as Eddie was, yet Richie had no plastic bag with dry clothes with him.

“What’s up” Richie said as he ran his hands through his hair, trying to get as much moisture out of it as he could. He then spoke again. “Can you grab me a towel?”

“Uh, Sure” Stan said as he walked down the hall. He passed by the bathroom and went into his parent’s bedroom and into the master bathroom where they kept the excess towels. He grabbed two, expecting Bill to need one when he arrives, and as he entered his parents bedroom again to go back into the hall he heard Eddie yell.

“SHIT” Eddie yelled loudly. Stan quickly ran over to the door of the bathroom Eddie was in.

“What’s going on?” Stan said, knocking on the door.

“Dammit Mom!” Eddie said. “I told you to throw these out!” 

Stan looked over at Richie who was still soaking wet and standing by the door. Richie shrugged and Stan did the same. Stan walked over to Richie and gave him a towel and after drying himself to the best ability, Richie hung the towel on a coat hook. Then, both boys watched as Eddie exited the bathroom. They were not ready for what they saw.

Eddie was wearing shorts that didn’t even go down halfway on his thighs. Both Stan and Richie knew what shorts these were. A few weeks prior, Henry Bowers had stolen Eddie’s normal clothes during gym and gave them a bit of a remodeling, making him look bad in front of the entire school. It was apparent that Eddie’s mom didn’t realize that these were the shorts that were basically destroyed. 

Richie couldn’t help but laugh, it was too funny to him. Stan tried to stay calm but Richie’s laughter put him over the edge as well and Eddie’s face went from anger to horror as he saw his two friends laughing their asses off at Eddie’s predicament. Eddie tried to start a conversation so maybe they would not think about it.

“So, when is Bill going to get here?” Eddie said. It didn’t help much as Richie and Stan were still laughing, but it at least got them to move. The three boys walked into the kitchen where Stan and Richie finally calmed down.

“Tell your mom next time that you don’t want to be flaunting that in this part of town, I’m scared someone may take you up on it” Richie said, he was joking but it still scarred Eddie a bit. Eddie looked at Stan and said his question again.

“When is Bill gonna show up?” Eddie said again. Stan, this time actually realizing that Eddie was asking him a question, stared at Eddie.

“I don’t know, he said he would be here by now” Stan said. “Should we call his house?” 

“Yeah” Eddie said. In his mind, the sooner Bill got here would mean he would be able to go home sooner and get out of the clothing issue he is currently having.

As Stan looked in his parent’s contact book to find the Denbrough’s number, Richie perked up again. “Hey, at least your shorts ain’t soaked like mine” Eddie looked at him and actually gave a smile because it was true that his clothes being dry were the only advantage he had over Richie at this moment. Eventually Stan got the number put in the phone and he made the call.

Bill’s mother picked up and in short, she told Stan that Bill was sick and laying in bed, it was quickly clear that Bill wasn’t going to be attending this group assignment meeting. Stan, after another minute on the phone, hung up the phone.

“Bill’s not coming, he’s sick” Stan said to Richie and Eddie.

“You have to be shitting me” Richie said, but Stan just shook his head “yes” at him. “Well I guess it’s just the three amigos then” Richie said as he took a seat at the table. 

“Actually, I was thinking we would do the project up in my room,” Stan said. Neither of the boys objected and soon they were climbing the stairs and as Stan sat in his chair by his desk, the other boys sat on his bed.

“So what do we have to do exactly?” Eddie said as he pulled out a box of markers out of the same plastic sack he had brought his clothes in.

“We have to outline an entire chapter and come up with an experiment that relates to it,” Stan said as he pulled out the sheet of notebook paper he had written all of the directions on.

“And we all know what chapter we got” Richie said. This was the elephant in the room that nobody wanted to talk about. They had gotten chapter 6 which was the section that dealt with reproduction and more importantly had the diagram of a penis and a vagina on the third page of the chapter.

“We are going to be the laughing stock of the entire school if we put a picture of a dick on our poster” Eddie said, his voice had a slightly nervous tone to it.

“And on top of that, we have to come up with some kind of experiment,” Stan said. He gulped after talking. The room was silent for about 30 seconds, then suddenly Richie spoke.

“I have an idea” Richie said, it was clear that his face was a bit panicked, unsure how the other boys would take his idea. He continued anyways. “The books definition of conception is when a male’s sperm merges with a female's egg to create offspring” Richie said, he looked at both of the boys, they were confused as this wasn’t an idea for an experiment yet. “Hear me out guys, in the pregnancy definition it says that it is when a female is holding a growing fetus in her body, do you guys see what I see from this?”

Stan and Eddie just stared at Richie, they were still confused. By the time boys are 12, a good number of them know how the base idea of baby creation works and all three of the boys already knew this information that Richie had said. 

“Uh, that’s how life is created?” Stan said to Richie. Richie looked at Stan, shook his head and jumped to his feet.

“No! Well… yes, but the book only talks about male and females having conception and pregnancy.” Richie said, he gulped and then went on. “There is no mention of what happens when two men or two females do the same thing!” 

“That’s not possible Richie” Stan said standing up in his chair, Eddie seeing that the other two boys were standing, stood up himself.

“Exactly! Because we know that it is impossible, the conclusion is already written for us! We just have to write the stupid middle parts!” Richie said, grabbing a notebook and starting to write.

“Mr. Jamerson won’t let us get away with that, that is too simple” Eddie proclaimed. It was clear that Eddie did not want to go down this idea path, but Richie wouldn’t let the idea go.

“Yeah, Eddie does have a point... I think Mr. Jamerson will tell if we bullshit the experiment. It has to be something that is actually testable” Stan said. Stan realized what he said in the last part of that sentence and hoped Richie wouldn’t get any ideas. Richie though, his mind was spinning ideas and there was one obvious idea that would work.

“I mean…” Richie started to say, he walked over to Stan and grabbed Stan’s instructions sheet. He looked over it and spoke again. “It is technically testable,” Richie said. Saying this made Richie nervous to look up from the paper, but when he looked at Eddie, the small boy’s eyes were wide and the stress lines on his forehead were clear as day.

“I don’t really feel comfortable,” Eddie said. He started walking towards the door but Richie walked over to the door to block him. Richie just stood there with his arms crossed and the sheet of paper in the hand. 

“Well do you have any better ideas Ed?” Richie said, he looked at Eddie and then at Stan. Stan was skeptical but was not as petrified as Eddie was. Eddie looked at Stan and spoke.

“We aren’t going to… do the experiment right?” Eddie said, gulping in the middle of the sentence. Stan was ready to speak when Richie spoke instead.

“Didn’t Mr. Jamerson say that proof that we did the experiment is twenty percent of the experiment poster grade?” Richie said, he put his hands on Eddie’s shoulder before turning to Stan. Stan gulped as he sat down in his chair.

“I don’t really think this is a good idea,” Stan said, a small line of sweat starting to form on his forehead. “I mean, we can’t go to a gay bar or something and ask them if they had ever gotten pregnant” Stan glanced down at his notes and it clearly did say that experiment proof was indeed twenty percent of the project grade. “There has to be a way we can bullshit this experiment convincingly… I mean if you still want to do this… I’m honestly in favor of changing it.” Stan said, his voice starting to waiver. 

“Well, once again, do either of you two have better ideas? Because the male on male conception thing is all we got right now” Richie said. Eddie tried to make a break for the door but Richie stopped him easily causing Eddie to fall to the floor.

“Ow.” Eddie said, he looked up from the ground at Richie standing there. Richie looked so powerful from the ground, especially this close. Richie lended a hand to help Eddie up and as he grabbed Richie’s hand, this strength surprised Eddie. Richie was stronger than Eddie thought, especially with him playing that video game all of the time.

“Well, since we can’t ask anybody for our experiment, what do we do now?” Richie said as he spun Eddie around and walked him towards the bed. “I mean, we only have so much time before this project is due and my mom wants me home before dark,”. Richie laid back onto the bed with his hands behind his head. “I mean, if it wasn’t raining out we could probably get Eddie to be a prostitute or something with those shorts on, but the rain kind of drains that opportunity” Richie said with a small chuckle.

Eddie was taken aback by the statement Richie made and had to respond. “Fuck off” he said, which made Richie sit up from his laying position. He had a smile on his face.

“Exactly Eddie, we need someone to fuck you and see if you get pregnant. The only problem we have is…” Richie started to say when Stan all of a sudden blurted out.

“OKAY, I know we are all thinking the same fucking thing and I have to say no before the idea even gets thrown out,” Stan says. Stan puts his piece of notebook paper on his desk and then starts to walk towards the door when Richie speaks again.

“Well, what if you fuck Eddie instead of me? Would that make you feel better?” Richie said to the Jewish boy as he opened the door. “I mean, we are in your house, I think you should probably get the honors” Richie said as stood up and grabbed Eddie’s shoulders. Eddie tried moving, but Richie had a good grasp on him. Stan stood there in the doorway, unable to move another inch. He was going to leave the room and find a way to force the two boys out of his house, but now there was an issue for Stan that he didn’t know how to handle.

“Richie, this is a horrible idea” Eddie said as he ran over to the doorway, finally rid of Richie’s grasp. Stan just stood there, his back to the boys.

“Yeah, this is… is a bad idea” Stan said, he was mildly shaking in his place. “You guys should just leave. Maybe we should ask for an extension” Stan said, his voice shallow. He was nervous, and the two other boys didn’t have any idea why.

Richie walked over to Stan. “Dude, you okay?” he said with an inquisitive tone. He saw as Stan moved his hand to wipe away a tear from his face. “Stan, what is going on?” Richie said as he finally got to Stan. Richie put his hand on Stan’s arm and opened his mouth to say something when suddenly Stan turned around causing Richie to fall to the floor.

But Stan couldn’t say anything, nor could the other boys. They all saw what was causing Stan such distress, his wet shorts had an obvious tent in the groin area, something that is instantly recognizable by any person with the slightest knowledge of sexual behavior. Before anybody could talk, Stan immediately moved his hands to cover his excited member.

“What the fuck!” Eddie said as he immediately turned his back away from the other two boys. Stan just stood there, trying to muster words that were not coming to him, he was lightly crying, although some of the water may have come from his hair due to the rain. His toweling skills weren’t 100%. Stan looked down at the boy that had fallen to the floor, and through the glasses he saw wide eyes and below them was a mouth agasp with a tinge of smiling poking through.

“You’re hard” Richie said as he picked himself off of the floor. He moved closer to the jewish boy. “Well, are you in?” Richie said, picking up the piece of paper from the desk and holding it up to Stan.

Stan looked at Richie, his eyes wide. Stan’s mind was racing all over the place, but every time his mind jumbled, it always landed on the same answer. An answer he did not want to give because of his brain’s judgement, but because of another organ’s judgement. Stan looked Richie in the eyes and then turned his head to the small boy besides them.

“I’m in” Stan said. This caused Richie to immediately lunge for the small Eddie Kasprak and soon after Stan followed until they both had a hold of him by the arms.

“It’s for the project Eddie, do you have any better ideas?’ Richie said throwing the small boy to the bed. The two boys moved closer, ready to start the experiment in due time.

Part 2 will be released soon.


End file.
